1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of printing on a used sheet of paper.
2. Background of the Related Art
Shared printers commonly have a high page-per-minute printing capacity and generally serve to minimize the cost per sheet of printing while serving a large number of users. A user may print a document such as an article, a set of drawings, a business plan or a computer program on sheets of paper that are automatically and sequentially fed from a paper feed bin into a shared printer. The user may pick up the printed document from a pick-up tray coupled to the shared printer.
A header sheet, also referred to as a user sheet, a title sheet and a banner sheet, is generally the first sheet of the printed document and enables users to quickly identify their document from others printed on a shared printer. The message or “header data” printed on a header sheet may conspicuously display a name or initials of the user, a user ID, a workstation number or other identifier of the user, workstation or work group that caused the document to be printed on the shared printer. The header sheet may also indicate, for example, the day and time that the document was printed and/or the total number of sheets in the printed document. The header data is commonly printed on a face of a new sheet of paper having two blank and unused faces. This new sheet of paper is retrieved by the printer from the same paper feed bin that is the source of the sheets of paper on which the document is printed.
Once the user has identified and retrieved their document from the printer, it is common for the user to immediately discard the header sheet because the identifying header data that is printed on face of the header sheet has no further utility. Even the document itself may eventually be discarded following use.